Because of the rain
by hwa794
Summary: Hujan membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi terekspos jelas. Sehun tak bisa mengontrol nafsu-nya sendiri melihat tubuh Luhan yang sangat sexy. (HUNHAN/M/YAOI/Romance-humor/ONESHOOT)


**Because of the rain**

By Seluhwa (hwa794)

Cast : Oh Sehun-Oh Luhan

Other: Tuan Oh

Genre: Little comedy, Fluff, Romance.

Length : One shoot

Rated : Semi M

This is HunHan pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

Semi mature, no childern okay?

_Hujan membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi terekspos jelas. Sehun tak bisa mengontrol nafsu-nya sendiri melihat tubuh Luhan yang sangat sexy._

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan agak terburu-buru menyusuri jalanan kota. Awan mulai menghitam pertanda tetesan-tetesan air hujan akan turun membasahi bumi. Semakin ia berjalan lebih cepat, semakin pula awan mendung itu menjatuhkan airnya dengan deras.

,

Byuuurrrr

,

Hujan turun sangat lebat.

Sudah ada peringatan dari _smartphone_-nya bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan. Namun tetap saja sial, hari ini Luhan lupa membawa payung bercorak rilakkuma kesayangannya.

"Sial" umpat Luhan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Nafasnya memburu. Detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dibanding rata-rata. Kini ia tak peduli pakaian dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi basah. Jika ia berteduh, ia berpikir akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Prinsip Luhan yang diketahui memang ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Waktu adalah sangat berharga bagi-nya.

Sedikit terengah-engah Luhan masuk kedalam kantor dengan kondisi yang kacau. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Tentu saja banyak orang memandang aneh pada dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain, ia bergegas menekan tombol lift menuju lantai lima. Pada saat lift terbuka, ia langsung menerobos keluar.

Langkah Luhan semakin melambat ketika melihat pria bertubuh jangkung dari arah belakang. Membuat Luhan ingin memeluk pinggangnya. Tubuhnya atletis. Sekarang iapun bertambah tinggi.

" Selamat pagi, Sehun-ah" sapa Luhan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun. Kepalanya bersandar dengan manja pada punggung Sehun dalam keadaan basah.

Sehun tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika mendapati suara yang tak asing baginya itu tiba-tiba berada di kantornya. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya gusar. Agak kesal.

"Ini basah, cepat lepas" Sehun melepas paksa tangan dingin yang memeluk erat tubuhnya

"Maaf" ucapnya singkat.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan memandang heran pria cantiknya itu, "Luhan… apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa aku tak boleh datang kesini?" tanya Luhan kembali.

Luhan mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oh_ sajangnim_. Apa aku tak boleh datang ke kantormu?" Luhan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sangat imut dan membentangkan tangannya bersiap memeluk Sehun kembali.

"hush..hush… Jangan mendekat. Kau basah kuyup!" ucap Sehun ketus. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain.

Tapi satu beberapa detik kemudian,

"Kenapa kau bodoh Luhan" nada Sehun terlihat seperti marah.

" Jika kau sakit, nanti bagaimana, huh?" tambah Sehun kembali sambil melirik Luhan dengan tatapan cemas.

Luhan mendekatkan jaraknya kepada Sehun kembali. Menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia semakin terkekeh, "haha kau khawatir kepadaku?"

"Tidak"

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga reaksi Oh Sehun itu menjadi salah tingkah dengan perilaku Luhan.

"Jangan berbohong Oh Sehun!" goda Luhan.

"Tidak"

Luhan semakin mencondongkan badannya kepada Sehun. Sehun-pun menghindar dengan menjauhkankan badannya kebelakang dari Luhan. Takut. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Oh Sehun, jujurlah" Luhan semakin menggoda pria pucat itu. Akhirnya ia berhasil memojokkan badan Sehun pada tembok.

Tangan Luhan sudah berada dipinggang Sehun. Mata Luhan menuju pada kalung Sehun, ia memutar-mutarkan batu permata yang ke arah ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Oh _Sajangnim_, apa kau sedang sibuk?" jarak Luhan sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Suasana menjadi sangat mendidih.

"Ti-tidak" suara Sehun agak bergetar. Dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan.

"hahahhaha" Luhan terbahak. Ia sungguh senang melihat seorang Oh Sehun ketakutan seperti itu.

"Kata _tidak-_mu itu adalah kata _iya_ untukku." Ujar Luhan puas menggoda Sehun. Sehun sempat akan menyangkal Luhan namun ia terdiam mematung karena ia tak tahan dengan godaan wajah Luhan yang akan membuat Sehun lemah.

Sekarang pikiran Sehun, adalah Luhan dan Sexy. Ya, Luhan adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi bagi Sehun.

Mata Sehun sekarang tak dapat beralih sedari tadi menatap tubuh Luhan yang tercetak jelas karena air hujan yang memberikan kesan Luhan itu terlihat sexy.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun, curiga. "Apa yang kau pandangi Oh Sehun ?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kerah lain. Luhan sontak menyilangkan tangannya pada badan kurusnya itu.

Sehun murka, ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, "Ohh, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu Lu…keluar dari ruanganku atau…" kata Sehun terpotong.

"Oh Oke" Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk santai, lalu Luhan mendudukkan bokongnya ke sofa milik sehun.

"isshhh" desah Sehun sedikit kesal. _Sial kau Oh Luhan._ Sehun tak tahan dengan Luhan.

Agak risih dengan rambutnya yang basah. Luhan melepas _apple hair_-nya kemudian ia mengiibas-ngibaskan rambutnya hingga ia tak sadar, posisinya sedang berada dimana. Luhan seolah-olah dalam sebuah kandang singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Bila Luhan terus mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya seperti ini, Sehun tak bisa mengontrol nafsu buas-nya yang dapat menyerang kapanpun. Luhan akan habis tak tersisa.

Sexy.

Luhan sangat menggoda. Kemeja putih beserta celana hitam yang Luhan kenakan basah dan membuat dirinya dapat melihat dengan transparan apa yang ada dibalik dadanya dan gundukan ditengah selangkangannya terekspos jelas.

Kedua pipi Sehun langsung merona merah. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Manik matanya tak dapat memandang lurus kedepan.

"Lu…" suara itu, desahan itu Luhan sangat paham. Panggilan itu terdengar jelas jika libido Sehun sedang…. NAIK.

"Kau kenapa Oh Sehun?" tangan Luhan menghenti kan fantasi liar Oh Sehun.

"Ra-rambutmu ba-sah Lu… Apa perlu aku membantumu mengeringkannya?" kata Sehun terbata-bata menawarkan diri.

Luhan mengerti dan ia hanya mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia pasrah memberikan handuk kecil kepada-nya.

Luhan duduk dibawah lantai membelakangi Sehun sedangkan Sehun diatas sofa sambil membelai rambut Luhan dengan handuk kecil tadi. Leher jenjang Luhan terekspos saat Sehun menaikkan rambut Luhan keatas. Lehernya putih bersih terlihat indah dimata Oh Sehun sudah kehabisan akal sehatnya. Pikirannya semakin tak fokus. Pupil matanya menyipit. Sorotan matanya berubah menjadi sayu.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada permukaan kulit Luhan. Perlahan ia mengecup ringan ceruk leher Luhan. Ciuman Sehun semakin liar, ia menghisap leher Luhan layaknya drakula yang haus darah.

"Akhh…." suara erangan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin bergairah mengecup dan menggigit kecil leher Luhan. Sehun mengulum telinga Luhan dan membasahinya dengan salivanya membuat Luhan bergelinjang geli.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Menatap mata satu sama lain dengan sayu. Sehun sudah mulai horny begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke arah bibirLuhan. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"Huachimmm…Huachiiimmm" Luhan menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau tak apa Lu?"

" Huachiimmm… aku kedinginan Sehun"

"Cepat buka bajumu"

"…" Luhan melototkan matanya, kaget.

"Cepat…"interupsi Sehun. Saat Luhan membuka satu persatu kancing pakaiannya yang basah, Sehun-pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Apa ia sudah gila? Sehun raja mesum? Ini kantor bukan ajang mesum.

"A-apa yang kau-lakukan ?" Sekarang giliran Luhan yang terserang kepanikan. Cepat-cepat menelan ludah-nya dengan kasar. Walaupun setiap hari Luhan melihat tubuh itu ia selalu malu melihat tubuh _half naked_ Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan sangat erat. Tubuhnya seperti es, dingin. Keduanya menyalurkan suhu hangatnya kepada tubuh masing-masing. Desiran darahnya seakan tak normal ketika kulit keduanya menyatu. Detak jantung mereka berdua pada ritme yang salah. Sungguh keduanya sangat malu. Mereka tak dapat menutupi semburat pipi meronanya.

Luhan terkekeh. "haha…Dasar otak mesum"

Pluk.

Sehun menjitak kepala Luhan.

"akh, sakit Hun"

"Aku hanya membantu menghangatkanmu, Lu. Bukan mesum " sangkal Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu berapa kadar otak mesummu itu,eo?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya.

"Hentikan itu atau kau akan kucium?" ancam Sehun. Saat ini Luhan-lah yang pertama kali memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima apapun yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Luhan. Ia menatap sayu bibir _cherry _Luhan.

1

2

3

Hampir saja bibir tebal Oh Sehun mendarat pada bibir Luhan,

Pluk

"OH SEHUN OH LUHAN , jangan berbuat mesum di kantorku!" teriak marah tuan Oh, ayah Sehun.

END

Saya adalah author pemula jadi harap maklum, pasti fanfic ini banyak kekurangan disana sini, dari gaya bahasa, EYD dan plot. Menerima kritik dan saran, bashingan-pun boleh. Itu semua hak pembaca. Sedangkan hak author adalah diberi komentar oleh pembaca agar karya author kedepan akan menjadi lebih baik.

Wanna review?


End file.
